Oops I Made A New AU
Oops I Made A New AU (also known as OIMANA) is a random role AU based on Snolid Ice's inside jokes. Everything that happens in the AU is related to some inside joke and the AU never takes it self seriously because of how stupid it is. There is also canon suicide but the reasoning is also a joke and aren't meant to make fun of anyone. This AU was made when Snolid was bored. OIMANA is planned to get a manga instead of a comic or game because Snolid Ice thinks that a manga is the best way to represent the AU. Note that because of this, hidden stuff as Gylde and So Sorry are going to be original bosses in the Snowdin and Hotland area. Annoying dog and river person aren't in the AU either. The souls act more like ssbu spirits. Oh! themes will be replaced with original fitting themes. It's Raining Somewhere Else will still be canon but it won't be a date with the Sans replacement the scenario is a bit different. A lot of the scenarios from normal Undertale are changed to be more meme-y but some of the original scenarios will still stay but modified. An example of this is that the date scene is replaced with Snolid catfishing people with the snapchat girl filter Here is the link to the slide show sheet of the roles and some of the OIMaNA. Some of the info will eventually be moved to this page. Please keep in mind a lot of the info on roles on the slide sheet is outdated. This page has the most up to date roles for OIMANA Here is the link to the script/story for OIMaNA. This will not be moved anywhere. Since Snolid isn't the best at writing, you can comment to help him out. Most of this is also outdated due to new roles. Roles Major * Chara - Dr. Bones * Frisk - Snolid Ice * Flowey - Piranha Plant * Omega Flowey - SUFFER MORE * Toriel - Oimana Chan (a waifu OC Snolid made) * Napstablook - ICC's ghost OC * Sans - Micah (Snolid's cat) * Papyrus - Sierra (Snolid's other cat) * Undyne - Christian Diddy Kong * Alphys - Crystal Jackson (Alt account, C RM) * MTT - Grand Dad * Asgore - Dark Lord SAASSSSSSSSS (Miitopia) * Asriel - Lego Yoda/Lego Ghost Yoda (You see Lego Ghost Yoda in the au but he did die, sad) * Hyperdeath form - Ketamine Hulk Lego Yoda Minor Roles * Doggo - Lakitu * Dogamy - Fat Paratroopa (SMRPG) * Dogaressa - Fat Yoshi (SMRPG) * Greater Dog - Buff Waluigi in roblox * Lesser Dog - maverick1240 * RG 01 - Tibia (AKA Mario Kart pipe as an OC) * RG 02 - Voltz (AKA F-Zero eletric wall as an OC) * Dummy - Kramic * Temmie - Lego Jack Jack and his clones * Gaster - prinz eugen from r2r * Mad Dummy - Breaking the Rules (A Shedinja Snolid Killed in a Pokemon randomizer nuzlocke that possesses a Kramic dummy) * Mad Mew Mew - King K Rool (The appearance is the K.K.R. Amiibo possessed by Breaking the Rules) * Muffet - Slave owner (Streets of Rogue) * Glyde - Shovel Knight * So Sorry! - Zetterburn * Onionsan - Lego R2-D2 * Monster Kid - Lego Wicket (Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga) * Nice Cream Guy - Business Sonic.exe * Grillby - Arbies waifu * Snowdin Shopkeep - Lucoa * Snowdin Hotel Person - Roblox Spider Girl * Gerson - Funky Kong (Donkey Kong 64) * Burgerpants - Nigel (Solid’s meme OC) * Catty - EO-Chan (EO = Extensional Oddities) * Bratty - H7S-Chan (H7S = Heavier7Strings) * Jerrys: ** First Jerry - Leo | Official ** Second Jerry - el mago magico sans 33 ** Third Jerry - Luis Perez ** Fourth Jerry - Andrew Gullien ** Fifth Jerry - Jerry (Rick and Morty) ** Sixth Jerry - Jerry (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) * Heats Flamesman - Nelson (Simpsons) * Annoying Dog - The Rats (Jerma985) Regular enemies There are 99 total enemies in the AU. *Enemy 1: Famous Dex *Enemy 2: Billie Eilish *Enemy 5: Dusknoir (Pokemon) *Enemy 15: E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) *Enemy 23: Touch me (Final Fantasy VII) *Enemy 24: Ultros (Final Fantasy series) *Enemy 25: Droideka (Lego Star Wars) *Enemy 26: General Grievous (Lego Star Wars) *Enemy 27: Headpods Guy (Lego Indiana jones) *Enemy 34: Grimlet *Enemy 64: Bigweld *Enemy 66: Nelson (Dog) *Enemy 67: Lucoa *Enemy 68: Ayana Hizuki *Enemy 69: Blue Snow (Shimoneta) Amalgamates Since Ram Ranch is the True Lab there are 18 Amalgamates in total and not all of them fight you Amalgamates: Meme reposts * 1. Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Unjoy * 2. Best Bounds: All the OIMANA co-owners that havent done shit * 3. Crobat, Garchomp, Electvire, Machamp, Empoleon, Dusknoir ( a refernce to my pokemon competive team) * 4. Glassannon, Rectreem, Sjwhale, Tripecs, Deathorus, Mozzamazel (A refernce to my clover team) * 5.The OP team member: all of the main Super Mario RPG cast with Luigi,Waluigi and Wario (credit to Fire Mario Fan for the idea) * 6. Rename this in german: Sans (Undertale), Sans (Storyshift), Ness * 7. ICC 3 & Rodri: ICC the hedgehog OC, Pexagon & Rodri * 8. Memeception: Bishop and all versions of Bishop (name idea by fire) * 9. Cacish (Caturne and Oddish) + Beechu (Beedrill + Raichu) * 10. Ludiccoa: All the lotad evos + Lucoa * 11. EO, DH, IA, SG, and PO sans replacements * 12. Sagri, Suu, Wiz, Gabriel (Gabriel dropout), Shrio, Kayo Hinazuki, Nano Shinonome, Hyouka Fuwa * 13. Xin the Leaf * 14. Stranger 1 (Every version of lego luke, han solo, leia, obi wan kenobi, Padme, and anikin mini figures in lego star wars the complete saga) * 15. Family sans * 16. DIAGOLIREMESTOZULI The last two amalgamates are boss amalgamates * 17. Freddy + Sans + Monika + Bendy + Cuphead + Sonic + Steven Universe = F̴̧̠@͕̭Ṋ̫͖̬̃͟͠Ḑ̷͖̥͖̰̹O͏̖͔̣̜͉̗̩̪Ò̱͓̖͚̮͕̞͡͠m͉͖͚̩̩̳?҉̛̩̘͡ͅ * 18. Sans + Monika + Eddie Burke + Lil Pump + Artem + John W + Tetris + Filthy Frank + Rick Sanchez + John Cena + Jack Noir + Discord + Wario = T̷̴̩̳͔̝̩̺̩̝̀ͅͅ ̴̼̗̳̯̪̬̻̫̮̩͇̳̘͔͖̤̘̱U̧̗̞͖͜͠ ̧̪̤̯̱̣͎̯͙̝̯͘Ḿ̤̱̥̠̟̬̘̟̘͎̘̝̼̙̣͝͝ ̶͍̗̫͉͔̱͖̰͓̤̹̞̦̱́́́͞B̵̵̡͈̖̺̯̤̝̼̯̟̜̯̱͠ ̕҉͓̺̟̗͉̪̰̟̞͔̳͓̱̳̤̘͢͟͜ͅL͓̰̫̩̟̰͘̕ ҉̪̹͎̟͍̙̳̥͔́̕͜R̴͈̣̳̜͎̺̫̲̩̩̱̻̫̤͉̟̕͟͢͞ Souls Patience and Determination are switched but act the same The souls act as an add on snolid's abilities but can only access them during some battles. * Determination - Sacred Snorlax * Bravery - Boss (also known as Bosslayer) * Integrity - Mada * Perseverance - Hyper the DJ * Kindness - Spook/ThisIsSpook * Justice - Fire Mario Fan Original Roles Extra team members *Ruins section - DashingToadie (He leaves when you are done with the Ruins.) *After Ruins till end of any run - OIMANA-Chan (Genocide is a bit different, but she still joins you.) *During Snowdin Forest: Micah and Sierra (Both leave at the Snowdin town replacement) *During Waterfall: Lego Wicket (He does way more than normal Monster Kid.) *After Muffet fight - Gorillas (Streets of Rogue) (These team members are temporary and are only good for true pacifist run so Diddy is less aggressive.) Snolid's Personas: * Lego Killer Croc (Lego Batman 3) * Headpods guy (After you beat him) * Golden Ronald (After you beat him) Comedic Original roles *The Writer - Slick Silver *Rip maker - Woodman *The teacher in school and elevator manager: Baldi Genocide Only Bosses Some of these appear as regular enemies but get aggravated in genocide so they become a boss fight. * Second waterfall boss (After undying fight) - Lego Killer Croc (Lego Batman 3) * Hotland mini boss - Blue Snow * Core mini boss - Golden Ronald McDonald Other *Micah's Stand - Micah man (an oc robot master snolid made) *Boomer - Boomer Lego Reflux *Crystal Jackson's persona - Crystal (Nucular Throne) *Slavemaster's 3 slaves (I did 3 because that,s the maximum amount you can have in SoR with out any upgrades) - The real Fred Flintstone, Divergent Collisions Midna, Slave (Streets of Rogue) Locations: * Underground - Virgin Island * Ruins - Snolid's Church (Based off the OIMANA Discord Server) * Snowdin - Sandopolis/Oil Ocean Zone * Snowdin Town - Roblox High School * Grillby - Arbies * Waterfall - Dagobah (Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga) * Napstablook's home: Lego Yoda's Hut * Tem villiage + extra residential (This location will hold multiple characters than just the temmies) area - Lego Incredibles Elstagirl on the case level * Hotland - Garbage Dump (A combination of JAJA and Hot Garbage) * True Lab - Ram Ranch * Core - Soundcloud * Judgement Hall - Capitol Dr, Tampa, Florida ("Where He Did It To 'Em") go to judgement hall before new home * New home - Karkaton (Miitopia) * Area where you fight asgore - Dark Lord's castle (Miitopia) * Orginal area - gay jerry jail (Basically gay baby jail but for the jerry replacements) Trivia * Micah is the name of the person who made Baldi which is why the alley the cats live in is next to a roblox school. * Micah doesn't have any cool powers (except his stand) so he uses power lines to travel from place to place like this cat. * Micah and Sierra don't speak English. Instead they say meow and then in parenthesis what they mean in English. All characters expect Snolid and Oimana Chan can understand them. Micah uses his stand as a translator. Role Changes * The Undyne role changed once and the Alphys role changed about five times due to Snolid trying to make the roles as meme-y as possible. * Monika (from DDLC) was originally ment to be Muffet but snolid changed it to have a better inside joke instead of trending memes. * Green De La Bean was originally flowey but was changed to Piranha Plant on Nov. 1st 2018 due to the SSBU Direct and because Snolid didn't see it fitting and was unable to use the bean motifs correctly. * Polarial was supposed to be an original team member in the ruins section but Snolid removed him for unknown reasons. * Kekbot was originally going to be mettaton but that got changed due to not being able to figure out a good character personality for it. Sub AUs * In all the sub AUs the memes are changed in some way. Category:Random Role Category:Comedic